School's Out With A Bang!
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan, Arthur and Cal all attend Holby High but when a freak fire breaks out, who will be left fighting physically and mentally?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Oh my it has been a while. I've got some inspiration since I've been stuck for ideas lately (I've had this idea stuck in my head for months) so apologies if it isn't so good.**

 **Going to be crossover of characters from Casualty and Holby City, hope that's okay : )**

Ethan Hardy and Arthur Digby sat in a science room studying for their GCSE in their last year of school before going on to sixth form. Cal was in his second year of sixth form, hoping to get into university.

In Ethan's class, they were learning about Bunsen burners. Ethan and Arthur partnered up and they placed their Bunsen burner at a station, since Ethan and Arthur were the smartest in the class, they had people picking on them.

"Hey four eyes!" A bully called as he placed his Bunsen burner next to Ethan and Arthur's. Ethan sighed at the bully's greeting. "Well aren't you going to say hi back?" Arthur said nothing but Ethan was fed up of being bullied.

"That's not my name, Lance..." Ethan spoke quietly.

"What did you say?" The bully, known as Lance stood over him, Ethan gulped then held his ground.

"My name is Ethan, not four eyes and his name is Arthur." Ethan smirked proudly a little. "Come on Arthur lets go write up our results." Ethan turned off their Bunsen burner then he and Arthur walked back to their table. Lance however fiddled with their Bunsen burner, putting the flame on blue so hardly anyone could see it from a distance.

It was lunch time but Ethan and Arthur decided to spend it in the science lab, studying. They were writing up formulas unaware that their Bunsen burner caught alight to a blind. Arthur and Ethan turned around to the sound of the flames.

"Oh my God!" Arthur screamed.

"We need to go!" Ethan shouted as he threw his pen down, ran to the red fire button in the room and then he and Arthur left the lab as the fire bell went off. "Wait I forgot something!" Ethan yelled as he ran back to the lab.

"Leave it Ethan!" Arthur pleaded, grabbing Ethan's blazer sleeve.

"My bag has a photo of my dad in it, I'm not leaving him behind." Ethan stated. "Just go, I'll be right behind you." Ethan smiled, Arthur smiled back then ran down the stairs to the massive school car park. Ethan ran back into the smoke filled room, he watched in horror before running to his desk, coughing. He picked up his messenger bag but saw as the fire was touching some chemical sitting on the side.

Without hesitating, Ethan ducked under a table, covering his face as the glasses with chemicals in shattered and the chemicals exploded.

 **Bit of a weird start, I haven't been to school in nearly three years now so I kind of forget about chemicals, Bunsen burners etc anyway hope it was good! I will update as soon as I can : )**

 **Also I couldn't stop laughing at Iain and Dixie tonight, the things they say crack me up xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows on Chapter one. You're awesome!**

Teachers were escorting their classes out to the massive car park which is also a safe point for fires, Cal looked around for his brother, he was practically spinning in circles, hoping Ethan would catch his eye but instead he saw Arthur. Cal snuck out of the line his class was in and went to Arthur.

"Arthur, where's Ethan?" Cal asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I..I...I don't know." Arthur stuttered nervously.

"What do you mean? You're always together." Cal asked, Arthur didn't answer. "Is he still in the school?" Cal raised his voice a little. Arthur nodded lightly. "Why is he still in there?!"

"He wanted to get his picture of yours and his dad. He said he didn't want to leave him behind." Arthur answered honestly. Cal opened his mouth slightly before running back towards the school, a teacher chased after him but lost him due to the smoke coming out of the doors Cal just ran through, stopping the teacher from entering The entire top block was alight.

Cal ran to the top of the building, where the science corridor is and checked every room for Ethan. He coughed and spluttered but he didn't give up finding his little brother. Cal checked every room, no sign of Ethan. Maybe he got out but as Cal walked past a room he noticed a figure lying flat on the floor.

Ethan...

 **This was originally suppose to be a longer chapter but college calls sadly so apologies if this isn't a good chapter, I'll make it better next time, scouts honour! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow night or Tuesday, see you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I looked on George's (Ethan) Twitter and he posted a photo of TV Times magazine and the baby storyline is in the next episode! I think anyway. Him and Richard (Cal) look so cute!**

 **Anyway on with the show, I mean story! ; )**

Two fire engines arrived at the school, the fire chief jumped out of the truck and instructed his men to get the hose. The headmistress ran up to the chief.

"You the head? Any of your students unaccounted for?" Asked the fire chief. The headteacher, known as Mrs Owen, a tall, young and quite slim female nodded at the Chiefs question.

"Yes, we have two students missing. Caleb Knight and Ethan Hardy. A student told one of our teachers that Caleb ran in because Ethan, who is his brother is still inside." Spoke the headmistress.

"Siblings with different sure names?" The chief asked, the headmistress didn't answer instead she just gave the chief a frown. "Right, sorry not important." The chief shrugged "Right, Mam, you know the procedure, keep all children and staff away, may be best to take them to the field in case the fire spreads to this building." The chief suggested whilst pointing to the building connected to the car park.

Doing as the fire chief suggested, the headmistress moved the students and staff to the far back of the giant field, the school looked almost small from where they were standing.

"Right men, we have two students believed to be in the building where the fire started so let's prioritise that. Elliot, is everyone geared up?" The chief turned to his second in command.

"Yes sir." A big built fire officer spoke. Without question the fire officers made their way to the building.

"ETHAN!" Cal shook Ethan's unresponsive body. "Come on don't do this, we need to get out." Cal coughed and spluttered. Ethan moved slightly.

"Dad?" Ethan hallucinated. Cal rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Not even close." Cal frowned while adding a cough, Ethan looked up slightly.

"Cal?"

"Bingo. Come on let's get out of here." Cal slightly panicked but hid it.

"Can't...move...leg" Ethan groaned. Cal looked at Ethan's leg to see a table was on him. Cal winced slightly at the thought then got up and moved the table. Ethan screamed but it wasn't loud. Cal then rolled Ethan on to his back and grabbed underneath his arms and dragged him out of the room and then picked him up in placing one arm under Ethan's legs and the other around his back, quickly walking down the smoke filled stairs as the science corridor went off in another explosion.

Outside the fire team made their way through the quad to the science block which was completely alight, they ducked at the sound of the explosion, hoping the two students were still even alive. The students on the field all screamed at the sound of the explosions with teachers fearing the worse for their two missing pupils.

The fire team quickly got their heads together and continued walking to the science block when they heard distant coughing, they looked towards the doors to see a young adult in a messy suit carrying an unconscious student.

"Get the medics round here!" The fire chief yelled as he and a couple of officers ran towards Cal and Ethan.

Cal was feeling weak, he got Ethan out of the building before collapsing on his knees, still holding Ethan. Cal placed Ethan on the ground slowly before falling backwards, landing on his back, he looked up at the blue and smoked filled sky, hearing muffled shouting of the chief giving instructions until eventually his vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal woke to bright lights, feeling himself and everything around him sway and the sound of sirens. He was in an ambulance, it went over a bump causing Cal to groan slightly.

"For God sake Jeff, if you don't take it easy I'm going to throttle you!" A female voice shouted jokingly to the front of the ambulance.

"Sorry Dix!" Jeff responded whilst smiling as he continued driving. Cal was looking around, confused as ever.

"Alright love? I'm Dixie. Cal is it?" Dixie's kind voice spoke. Cal nodded lightly. "Right Cal you've got some serious smoke inhalation but we are taking you to the ED to get you checked out, heard you're quite the hero." Dixie smiled. Cal then realised and shot up.

"Ethan" he breathed deeply. "Where's my brother?!" Cal was coughing and getting agitated, Dixie soothed him.

"Relax Cal, you're brother is fine. He has some suspected burns and smoke inhalation. You'll see him at the ED." What Dixie said relaxed Cal, he leaned back on the trolley, closing his eyes.

"Right this is Caleb Knight, age 18, involved in the fire at Holby High..." Dixie continued the handover as Cal opened his eyes slowly, he darted his eyes to the nurses and the doctor pulling the trolley to resus. "...and his brother was also involved in the fire, teachers and the fire chief said that he ran in to the building and got his brother out." Doctor Nick Jordan looked down at Cal in amazement.

"Right thank you Dixie." Nick smiled. Dixie and Jeff then left resus.

After all the poking and prodding has been done, Cal once again woke, he turned his head to the side to see an older nurse.

"How you feeling Caleb?" A male nurse called Charlie spoke. Cal removed his oxygen mask slowly.

"Sore..." Cal's spoke with rasp in his voice.

"I'm afraid you will be feeling that for a while but it will pass. I'm Charlie, senior nurse. You and Ethan are fine." Charlie smiled.

"Ethan.." Cal suddenly remembered. "Ethan! I have to go see my brother." Cal pulled the blanket off him, jumped off the bed and grabbed his blazer. Charlie followed him. Cal buttoned up his shirt as he walked through cubicles, he finally spotted a blonde, soot covered teenager. "Ethan!" Cal shouted in relief as he ran and hugged his brother. "Are you okay?"

Ethan nodded lightly, his hands were bandaged, his blazer had holes in and his face had a couple of cuts and bruises on and his glasses had a large scratch across the lense, Ethan removed them as soon he noticed.

"Ethan, what happened?" Cal asked. Ethan didn't say anything, he just looked down with tears in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Cal pulled Ethan into another hug. Charlie watched from the nurses station, Nick walked up to him.

"I informed their mother but she's out of town for a few days." Nick sighed sadly.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Charlie asked, turning his head to Nick.

"Well technically Cal is classed as a legal adult. Will keep him in overnight then he should be well enough to look after Ethan. I've spoke to the headmistress, she's on her way here." Nick smiled then left cubicle while Charlie still watched the brothers hugging.

"...and then I ran back to the lab to get my photo of dad, I didn't want to leave him." Ethan pulled out the folded up picture from his blazer, sighing in relief that the picture was still in tact. "This is all my fault." Ethan looked down at the picture sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The fire, it was mine and Arthur's Bunsen burner. But I turned it off, I'm sure I did." Ethan whimpered.

"If you know you definitely turned it off then nothing bad will happen." Cal comforted Ethan. By this point, Mrs Owen, the headmistress walked into Ethan's cubicle.

"Ethan, Caleb. Are you both alright?" Mrs Owen asked with a luxurious accent. Both the brothers nodded "Do you boys know what happened?" Cal was about to answer when police walked into cubicles.

"Ethan Hardy? We was wondering if we could ask a few questions." Spoke a tall officer, Ethan's face paled.

"Erm officers, with all due respect, my brother has just been involved in a explosive fire, he's not really up for questions." Cal frowned, standing up next to his brothers trolley protectively.

"Mr Knight, we know this must be hard for you and your brother but it will only be a few questions." The other officer spoke with a kind voice. Cal finally gave consent but stayed by Ethan's side.

The police left after interviewing Ethan when another teenage boy ran up to them, it was Lance, Ethan's bully.

"Did you arrest him? Ethan. He started the fire." Lance told acting frightened and out of breath. "He left the Bunsen burner on in the lab."

"But Ethan said he was sure he turned it off." A police officer spoke.

"No he lies, he's lies about everything." Lance lied.

"We will see what forensics say when we get the results. Thank you for telling us young man." The police left the hospital, Lance watched them leave smiling evilly.

It was the next morning, Ethan and Cal stayed in over night as Nick commanded. Cal had his head resting on Ethan's bed. Ethan woke up and nudged Cal.

"Hey you, feeling better?" Cal coughed. Ethan nodded with a light smile. "It's all going to work out, don't worry." Cal assured his younger brother, Ethan smiled a little bigger. "Come on, I think we can be discharged."

"Actually Cal, we need Ethan to stick around a bit longer." A detective spoke. Ethan and Cal's smile went.

"Ethan Hardy, I'm arresting you on suspicious of Arson. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Cal and Ethan had expressions of horror.

 **Sorry the ending is a bit rushed, work calls. Hope it was a good chapter. I'll update tomorrow. See you then! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cal.." Ethan whimpered with tears in his eyes. Cal turned to Ethan and held him.

"Listen, it's going to be okay. Just go with the police and tell the truth." Cal looked into Ethan's eyes, gripping his shoulders.

"But I already did tell the truth." Ethan cried. "Don't let them take me."

"Mr Hardy, don't make this any harder." The irritated detective interrupted.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Cal burst out. "He's innocent!"

"We will be the judge of that Mr Knight. Come on Ethan, the longer you leave it, the more serious it gets." The detective frowned.

Ethan slowly got up and walked with the detective and police officer. Cal stood in cubicles, watching his brother leave until he finally ran to him. Cal entered reception where Charlie restrained him.

"ETHAN! Don't take my brother!" Cal screamed. Ethan turned around looking at his distressed brother then continued to walk with the police. They disappeared out of the front of the ED. Cal and Charlie fell on their knees in the middle of reception, Cal crying with Charlie's arms gripped around him.

Ethan was sitting in a big, black room waiting to be interviewed, to his right was Mrs Owen. Ethan bounced his leg up and down anxiously.

"Don't worry Ethan, you're a good kid. I'm sure it will all work out." Mrs Owen comforted him.

"That's what Cal said, but I ended up here." Ethan was close to crying.

"When the detective comes in, just tell the truth. Exactly what you told me. Okay?" Ethan nodded to Mrs Owen's. The detective finally came in and the interview started.

Cal sat in the relatives room with Charlie. "He didn't do it Charlie, I know he didn't."

"We don't know that Cal." Charlie sighed.

"What do you mean? He never got a detention! Why would set fire to a lab? He loves the damn school!" Cal almost shouted then buried his head in his hands. By this point Arthur walked in.

"Cal? You okay? Where's Ethan?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"At the police station, he's been arrested for starting the fire." Cal took his head out of his hands.

"What? That's mad." Arthur sighed.

"I'm going over there." Cal grabbed his blazer and left, Arthur followed him.

"Cal, is that a good idea? Won't it make things worse?"

"My brother is on his own, possibly becoming a nervous wreck. He could be saying anything! His head isn't in the right place." Cal panicked then barged into another Holby High student.

"Oi watch it sixth former!" Lance frowned as Cal continued to walk away. "Digby? Well I've seen it all, what are you doing here? Visiting your boyfriend?" Lance giggled.

"Leave me alone." Arthur muttered, Lance grabbed him.

"What did you say, four eyes?" By this point, Charlie walked up to the boys.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, just comforting Arthur here. He's Ethan's best friend." Lance pulled Arthur into an uncomfortable hug. Charlie frowned and then walked to resus. "Your boyfriend is going down for this." He chuckled.

"Ethan didn't do it!" Arthur pulling away from Lance.

"No, I did." Lance whispered.

"What?! You started the fire?" Arthur gasped. "Why?"

"You ever heard of a saying: it's always the quiet one? I wanted Ethan to get into a little bit of trouble." Lance smiled.

"Charlie!" Arthur screamed and ran towards resus. Lance ran after him and grabbed him, placing a hand over his mouth.

"If you say anything, Ethan is not the only one who is going to be going down, do you fancy going down six feet under?" Lance whispered in Arthur's ear, Arthur shook his head sideways to Lances threat and was finally released. Lance left the hospital.

Arthur thought about it: His friend is more important than keeping a secret for a bully and he made his way to the police station.

 **Oh no iPad is going to die that means this chapter had to stop, I was really getting into it hehe.**

 **Anyway probably only a few more chapters to go for this story.**

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Quick chapter before work! I look forward to watching Casualty on iPlayer when I get home! :D**

 **Thank you for all the reviews so far, they have really made me smile and chuckle : )**

Arthur walked into the police station to find Cal sat waiting anxiously to see Ethan, Arthur approached him. Cal looked at him.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Cal queried.

"I...I..I.." Arthur stuttered.

"Come on Arthur, spit it out." Cal frowned.

"I know who started the fire..." Arthur finally found the words.

"What? Why didn't you say before?!" Cal almost shouted, causing the officer at the desk to look up.

"I...only just found out. It was Lance." Arthur looked down.

"Who's Lance?" Cal asked.

"Mine and Ethan's bully." Arthur frowned.

"Ethan is being bullied? Why didn't he tell me? Is that the kid who walked into me at the hospital?" Arthur nodded to Cal's question. "Damn it." Cal muttered then walked up to the front desk. "Listen officer, my brother is innocent, it was someone else in his class that started it."

"And how are you so sure about that, young man?" A senior officer asked.

"Because his best friend, right here just told me." Cal answered back. The officer looked at Arthur.

"Young man, are you sure it was someone else?"

Arthur nodded. "My best friend wouldn't hurt anyone."

The officer sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Take a seat." Was all the officer could say. What was going to happen now? Arthur and Cal sat down and waited for over 10 minutes.

Eventually Ethan and a officer walked into reception. Cal shot up and ran to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" Cal asked.

"They've released me. Bail." Cal sighed, he felt so helpless.

"Let's get you home, I'll run you a bath." Cal smiled, leading his brother out of the station. "We know who started the fire." Cal broke the ice.

"Really? Who?" Ethan smiled hopefully.

"Lance." Arthur whispered behind Cal and Ethan, the brothers turned around facing him.

"Lance? Lance stitched me up?" Ethan felt anger. He was usually mild mannered but his blood was boiling. Without saying anything else Ethan stormed off, Cal ran after him.

"Ethan? Where are you going?" Cal run in front of Ethan.

"I'm going to find him and tell him to tell the truth!" Ethan almost shouted. "I'm not going juvenile offenders for him!" Ethan barged past Cal, Cal had no option but to follow him.

Ethan was at Lances house. He was banging on the door hard. Even though Lance was Ethan's bully, Ethan didn't seem very scared of him right now.

"Lance! I know you're in there. OPEN UP!" Ethan shouted while hammering on the door. Cal smirked slightly at how angry his brother was, he was oddly impressed with Ethan's courage.

Eventually Lance opened the door. "Hey four eyes, they let you out then." He chuckled. Ethan stood there for a few seconds then threw himself at Lance but Cal quickly restrained him. "Jesus! You need locking up and throwing away the key."

"Tell the truth!" Ethan shouted him while Cal still restrained him. Arthur stood outside Lance's property with a worried expression.

"I did Ethan, now go away before I get you done for harassment." Lance slammed the door and Cal pulled Ethan away.

"Well A for effort, little bro." Cal joked as he let go of Ethan, Ethan then went to kick the door. "Hey! Come on, leave it Ethan." Cal pulled Ethan away from Lances house. "We will clear your name somehow. Come on." Cal led Ethan away and they all walked home.

 **Had to add a bit of angry Ethan, quite proud that I made him stand up to his bully...in a almost violent sort of way. Hopefully I'll update when I get home but if not, I will definitely be uploading tomorrow! See you then :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan walked up and down his living room anxiously, he couldn't believe he lashed out at Lance, the police could be on their way to arrest Ethan for harassment. Cal and Arthur sat on the sofa.

"Geez Ethan, would you calm down? You'll wear a hole in the floor." Cal sighed.

"I'm sorry but if you were wrongly accused of arson, you would be a little bit anxious too." Ethan responded sarcastically.

"Footprints." Arthur muttered randomly.

"What?" Cal and Ethan both said in unison.

"Footprints and fingerprints from forensics, they could still find out it was Lance." Arthur spoke hopefully, Ethan wasn't convinced.

"But Arthur, fire burns evidence." Cal groaned.

Ethan left the room and ran upstairs to the bathroom where he vomited from stress. He looked in the mirror after he was done, he was pale. All this anxiety was really getting on top of him, he looked down at his bandaged hands where he removed them revealing red burns, he winced as he pressed lightly into one of his burns.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Cal got up and answered it. It was the same detective that arrested Ethan. Cal gulped deeply.

"Mr Knight, is Ethan here?"

"Erm why? What do you need him for?" Cal asked worryingly.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you." The detective frowned. Just then Ethan walked down the stairs.

"Ethan, can I have a word in private?" Ethan nodded and the detective made his way into the living room with Cal and Arthur in the hallway. "Right Ethan, we arrested Lance for starting the fire." Ethan was stunned.

"What? How?" Ethan asked.

"Well your friend, brother and forensics helped. We managed to get traces of Lances fingerprints on the Bunsen burner. You're off the hook." In the corridor Cal sighed with relief.

"Told you. Fingerprints." Arthur smiled. Cal rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

"Thank you for your time Ethan and apologises for wrongly arresting you."

"You were just doing your job." Ethan tried to smile. The detective smiled back then left the house. Cal walked into the living room and hugged his brother where Ethan let out a small cry.

"I told you it would be okay." Cal smiled, still hugging Ethan.

 **Rubbish ending but that was literally all I could think off xD**

 **Anyway thank you everyone for all your kind reviews, follows and favourites and I'll see you in the next story! :D**


End file.
